The Truth
by SonarTheHedgehog
Summary: Austria wants to know what truly happened to Holy Roman Empire, so he calls a world meeting. France thinks he knows, until England finds a way to show them all what really happened. Let's just say nobody saw this coming. Happy ending or not? K  for blood


"So, Austria, remind me again why we're having a world meeting over one of history's mysteries?" America asked. Switzerland and Japan both seemed to agree with him, and several other countries began muttering.

"Because I think it is important for the sake of history that we come to a conclusion about what happened to Holy Roman Empire!" Austria burst out. He regained his composure quickly, and began to speak again. "I know that it has been quite an amount of time since, but it would be nice to try and figure out what happened to the child."

"Oh, I can tell you the answer to that," France said with a flip of his wavy hair. "The boy is dead. I delivered the fatal blow to him personally."

At this Italy quivered a little, as Holy Rome had been his childhood friend and lover. Germany put a comforting hand on Italy's shoulder, and the quivering gradually stopped. France sent over a slightly apologetic look.

"Yes, it's true you shot him, but did you actually wait around until he died? No, you did not." Austria said. "For all anyone knows, he's still alive somewhere, and is simply an ex-country like Prussia. Ex-countries still retain the same abilities and youth as existing countries, so there's no reason why he couldn't have survived and is still alive today."

Just as Austria sat down, England stood up. Several people gave him looks of confusion, not having a clue as to what he might say.

"I know a way where we can literally see what happened."

"What, with your angel magic?" China sneered.

France grinned mischieviously. "I would not mind seeing Angleterre turning into Britannia Angel. I like tunics, ohonhonhon."

England's face turned bright red at France's words. He told every nation present that it was time for their lunch break, and that he would meet them back in the conference room in an hour. Mostly, he just didn't want anyone to see him turn into Britannia Angel, as that was the only way to get such a powerful spell done in that amount of time. That, and France would probably keep trying to look up his tunic, the bloody git.

The nations slowly made their way back into the conference room. America personally didn't expect anything more than a rabbit getting pulled out of a hat. However, he was curious by the glowing ball of light England held in his hands. It was pretty, and it kept on changing colors which swirled around mysteriously. As soon as everyone was seated, some skeptical of the situation, England released the ball of light. There was a flash, and suddenly they all seemed to be standing in front of a gian screen, like a movie theater, the conference table gone.

"Like, oh my God!" Poland exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at England, mouths agape. He simply had a satisfied smirk on his face. Several of the other nation's were mentally noting not to mess with him in the near future.

"Alright everyone, let's get started. We want to know what happened to Holy Roman Empire!"

The screen literally seemed to roar to life, and formed a cold, dreary forest scene. It was rather muddy, and the nations could easily see a small, blonde haired country, his troops behind him. Italy squeaked out Holy Rome's name, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Romano. Then France came onto the scene, with a glint in his eye and a sword in his hands. Holy Rome gave the best glare a child could muster, and the two charged at each other.

They both swung a few times, until metal connected with metal. France, being much larger than Holy Rome in height and build, shoved the boy backwards, knocking the sword from the child's hand. He then swung his sword twice, slashing the child's chest. As blood spurted out, Hungary gasped along with several other nations; Italy screamed, but refused to tear his eyes from the magical screen.

The France on the screen called his soldiers to retreat; their job was done. As they walked off the screen, another figure appeared, scrambling out of the bushes. It was none other than Prussia, the lord of awesomeness.

"What's HE doing there?" Switzerland muttered. Liechtenstein gently shushed him, and the scene continued to play out.

"No! No, damn it all! Holy Rome!" Prussia yelled out as he reached the child. He lifted the boy into his arms, when Holy Rome let out a groan. Prussia's eyes widened as he realized that there was still a chance to save him before he bled to death. Running as fast as possible, Prussia clambered through the forest, taking care not to injure the child any more than he was already.

Upon reaching a village that had been less than a mile away, Prussia dashed into a nearby vacant farmhouse, where he placed Holy Rome onto a bed, then pulled off his shirt, revealing the long gashes beneath. The wounds were bleeding profusely, and the albino nation knew that the boy would die from blood loss if he didn't act quickly.

"Gilbird, fly back into the forest and get me a couple of those purple barriers, okay?" The little yellow bird peeped, and flew off to carry out his task. Prussia gathered up bandages, a bowl of how water, and a wash cloth. He cleansed the wounds while applying pressure, and within a matter of moments the water in the bowl turned red. Gilbird flew back in through the window at that moment with a good sized twig with some berries attached.

Prussia mashed up the berries to form a paste, and applied them to the open wounds. He began to talk to Gilbird, as it was soothing his nerves. "You know little buddy, these berries are said to help blood to clot and help skin regenerate faster."

Gilbird peeped at him. Prussia looked at his little friend, and smiled slightly. "That's what I'm hoping for," he said.

Miraculously, the bleeding stopped after another several minutes of applying pressure. Prussia carefully wrapped the bandages onto Holy Rome, whose breathing was shallow. Exhausted, Prussia pulled a blanket over the child, and snuggled up next to him.

"Please, be alive in the morning," he whispered.

The screen turned black, when England suddenly said, "Hungary, are you crying?"

"I didn't realize Prussia could be so emotional and caring!" She sobbed out. "I don't think I'll ever be able to hit him with a frying pan again!"

"Just hit France with it more," Austria suggested. With that, Hungary brightened up immediately, a glint in her eye. Suddenly, the screen roared to life once again, startling everyone.

The scene became the farmhouse once again, except for now it was clearly morning since sunlight openly streamed through the window. Prussia sat up, his hair ruffled, and looked over to the boy next to him. The blonde child was breathing more deeply, and color had returned to his cheeks. As gently as possible, Prussia pulled off the bandages from Holy Rome's torso, revealing only thin pink lines that would be gone by early afternoon.

Prussia grinned to himself. "Super awesome berries combined with super awesome country abilities equates to having just saved a kid's life. Ha!"

Just then, the boy stirred at Prussia's voice, and sat up slowly while rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Hey there. Do you know who you are?" The older nation asked.

"No. Do you know?" The little one asked. Prussia was taken aback by this, not sure as to what to say.

"You don't know who anyone is? Or where you are?" The boy shook his head in response, and gave the albino an impatient look.

"You…you're, uhh. Your name is Germany. Yeah, that's it! Germany, kinda like Germania!" The little boy seemed to accept his answer, and snuggled into Prussia's chest, quickly falling back asleep.

"Even if I have to keep your secret for all eternity, I'll do anything to protect you." Prussia said quietly. "If anyone finds out who you truly are, they might try to kill you. I will never let that happen."

The screen faded black, and vanished entirely returning everyone to the conference room. Everyone turned to stare at Germany, who stood in utter shock as the memories came flooding back.

"Mein Gott," he breathed out.

"That might have been the most productive meeting we've ever had," China said.

Italy approached Germany as everyone filed out of the conference room.

"Doitsu! I have something to tell you, ve?"

Germany turned and smiled. "Ja?"

"I've loved you since the 900's as well."


End file.
